Scared Heart
by Sicklen
Summary: Naruto kills him self and the villager's finally sees him as a hero, but his friends see he as a fallen angle.


**Hello this is my first fanfic, hope you like it, also please call me Ookami-chan or Kami-chan. Ookami means wolf in Japanese if you want to know. Thank you for your time and please review if you like.**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Scared Heart

Naruto thought about how he should end his life. He thought about jumping off one of the high buildings, but decided that it would just make a mess for the villager's. He thought about drowning him self, but then the water would get dirty and the people couldn't clean themselves in it.

You see, Naruto didn't want to cause any body any more trouble, because he was a monster. He killed the leaf country's children, husbands, and fathers. Naruto didn't remember doing all those things but he know he did it because the villages said he did.

He was really sorry and so he decided that he would make it all better be killing himself. He finally decided on a cut to the wrist and a few sleeping pills'. Naruto sat there in front of the piece of paper and tried to think of what to write.

He finally thought of what to say and tacked it to the vrigarater then headed to the bathroom. He toke out one of his Kunai and cut his wrist and toke the necessary amount of sleeping pills to put him to a painless sleep.

Naruto's eye's started to close and he smiled and thought 'I can finally make the villager's happy and no longer file the land of hate and misery' and with that last thought he drifted in to a blissful sleep that he would not awake from.

A few minutes later a banging nose could be heard coming from the door of Uzumaki Naruto's house. The one who was banging was Kiba along with the rest of the people that new Naruto, even the ramen stand guy and his wife where there.

They where there to wish Naruto a happy birthday and so when Naruto didn't answer the door everyone was wondering what was going on.

"Maybe his in there with a girl or something, he is 13 years old now" said Kiba. Iruka smacked him on the back of his head and said "Naruto would never do something like that, I got a spare key".

He toke out a key and unlocked the door, "Naruto, were here to wish you a happy birthday" yelled Sakura. The response they got was only silence, so every one began to look for Naruto.

Every one jumped when they heard Hinata scream. They all went to where Hinata was leaning against the door frame of Naruto's bathroom with her hand over her mouth. "What's- but Ino cut her self off as she saw the site before her. Naruto was sitting agents the bathroom wall with his cut wrist in front of him and sleeping pills spread all over the floor.

What was most creepy about it was that Naruto was smiling, not a goofy smile but a smile that was true and full of happiness. Hinata fell to the floor and started to cry, Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten, Iruka, Tsunade, Lee, Gai, Temari, the ramen stand guy and his wife, Kiba, Kurenai, Shizune, and Jiraiya all did the same. The others just looked at the fallen angle with silent tears ran down their cheeks.

Sasuke left and came back with Naruto's note, he then read it aloud _"To those who find me, please be so kind as to give this note to one of my peers that would take the time to read my will and dieing wish. I give everything to those that show up at my funeral, if you are so kind to give me one. You can do what every you wish with what ever you get; I hope that you can get something out of my stuff. My dieing wish is that every one is happy and live with the knowledge that you know longer have a demon in you mist. Tell the villagers that I'm sorry for kill their loved one's and hope the they will forgive me if that is too much to ask. I'm sorry that you all have to take your time away form you life too just read this or what not. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused and will repent for them in hell, I hope that is enough and if not I will work to see that I am condemned for my sins. I am going to end my life in hopes that you will forgive me for what ever I have done to make your life worse._

_From a broken soul,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Sasuke began to sake and whispered "What have we done to you Naruto…" the silence was broken as every one began to sob, even Gaara, the one hew was saved from death by the same heavenly angle that now lay broken on earth.

On Naruto's funeral, every villager came and left a golden rose. When every one had left Kakashi stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the grave that read _'Naruto Uzumaki, here the prayer's of forgiveness and may your pure soul be redden of the blacken thrones so you may rest in heaven and watch over our village that now knows the pain of losing a angle of brightness and love'_

Kakashi sighed and said "Naruto, we all wonder what would have happened if we arrived earlier but Sakura said "We should not dwell on what we could have done and keep our back turned to the future". She said that you had told her that one time when Sasuke rejected her. Naruto every one just stepped out of the shadows and in to the light. Sasuke started to talk more, Shino started to show that he has good battle planning skills. Ino and Sakura became friends and have begun to training harder then before. Every one else is doing the same, Naruto not one minute pass's that we wish that we could save you. I think I'm going insane from the loneliness".

The wind picked up and Kakashi felt a hand on his cheek. He put his hand to his face and went wide eyed when he thought he heard a few word's whispered in to his ear by the wind. He smiled and said "Whatever you say angle" then walk away.

The word's that the winds whispered were still heard and they said "One is never alone, for there is people that care all around you; you just have to open your eyes and see".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading my horrible story, it was lame I know, I'm going to try and make another one soon. If you want me to make a sequel to this one, I'll try. Have a nice day, hope you have fun.**


End file.
